Reflection
by ofiai17
Summary: Segalanya baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya mereka muncul... Full summary inside. AU, OOC, Review please


**Disclaimer : **Anime GS/GSD dibuat oleh BANDAI dan SUNRISE, disutradarai sama Mitsuo Fukuda, penulisnya Chiaki Morosawa. Kalau saya yang buat pasti Athrun udah nikah sama Cagalli, Heine sudah pasti bakal hidup ( karena dia terlalu ganteng untuk disingkirkan begitu saja), dll. Tapi cerita ini murni buatan saya

**Rating** : T, kerena ada kata-kata makian yang iseng saya sertakan.

**Genre** : Cerita seram yang nggak ada seram-seramnya. Sedikit bumbu Romance karena hobi…

**Word Count : **kurang lebih 3405

**Summary** : Aku menikmati hidupku. Aku bersyukur atas hidup yang diberikan Tuhan padaku. Prestasi yang bagus, keluarga yang hangat, sahabat-sahabat yang tiada duanya… Seakan aku sudah mencapai kesempurnaan hidup dan tidak ingin meminta apapun lagi kecuali mensyukuri apa yang telah ada. Sampai suatu saat mereka datang…

_

* * *

_

...

_Aku tahu…_

_Aku menyadari keberadaanmu…_

_Aku dapat merasakan keberadaanmu…_

_Aku dapat mendengar bisik lirih suaramu di telingaku…_

_Aku dapat melihat sosokmu berada di sampingku…_

_Aku tahu kau ada._

Aku senang menyendiri. Bukan berarti aku anti-sosial atau tak pandai bergaul, tidak, bukan itu alasanku. Aku hanya lebih merasa nyaman menghabiskan waktuku di kelas dengan duduk di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela untuk melakukan banyak hal yang lebih berguna daripada sekedar bergosip ria atau membicarakan tentang fashion, membaca atau mengerjakan tugas misalnya.

Aku tidak begitu nyaman berada di kelas. Perbedaan cara pandang membuat jurang yang besar diantara aku dan sebagian besar, hampir seluruh, populasi manusia di kelas. Sederhana, aku hanya tak menganggap kalau Band A itu keren dan hubungan gelap superstar X dengan selingkuhannya itu cukup bermutu untuk dibicarakan. Aku bahkan menganggap model pakaian terbaru musim gugur ini benar-benar konyol, seperti halnya kau memakai tutu-rok balet dengan mantel panjang berkibar-kibar di belakangnya. Sungguh konyol, memangnya kau ini Superbalerina? Parodi yang bagus untuk Superman.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya teman. Hell no, boleh dibilang aku ini cukup punya nama di seantero sekolahan karena prestasiku dan pamor sahabat-sahabatku. Seperti halnya aku, sahabat-sahabatku mungkin termasuk siswi-siswi yang tak biasa. Misalnya, Miriallia. Photografer untuk koran sekolah, gadis ceria berambut coklat bergelombang sebahu yang easy-going, sumber informasiku mengenai setiap berita yang beredar di sekolah. Dia berprinsip tidak akan menyiarkan berita dan gosip murahan tanpa bukti dan fakta yang jelas. Sikapnya itu sedikit banyak memancing permusuhan dari anggota-anggota klub surat kabar lainnya karena dianggap mengurangi pemasukan kas mereka dengan menjual berita-berita yang tidak menarik pembeli.

Lalu ada juga Lacus, si cantik berambut pink yang anggun dan mempesona. Lacus anggota paduan suara yang suaranya semerdu suara bidadari. Aku tak akan heran kalau suatu saat dia mejadi seorang diva internasional. Dia masuk ke dalam list daftar cewek yang tidak disukai karena alasan yang konyol. Cantik. Aku heran, orang gila macam apa yang bisa membenci orang lain karena kelebihan fisiknya. Yah, tapi jika perasaan busuk bernama iri sudah merasuk dalam hati seseorang, nalar dan logika macam apapun sudah tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi. Lagi pula wajar bila orang-orang, atau harus kusebut para perempuan, iri padanya. Dia cantik, siswi teladan, baik hati, ramah, jujur, sopan… Kecantikan fisik dan pribadinya membuat cowok mengantri untuk memproklamirkan perasaannya, walau tentu saja akan ditolak karena Lacus sudah punya pacar.

Bisa dibilang mungkin cuma mereka berdua teman-teman perempuanku di sekolah. Entah kenapa aku lebih merasa nyaman bergaul dengan cowok daripada cewek. Bukan karena sifat tomboyku atau apa, aku punya alasan lain. Aku cuma menganggap cowok lebih mudah diajak berkomunikasi karena sifat dasar mereka yang mengutamakan akal daripada emosi.

Aku punya beberapa teman cowok yang cukup akrab denganku. Seperti Kira-pacar Lacus, cowok baik hati yang mudah merasa canggung dan, uhm-maaf Kira, agak sedikit cengeng. Lalu sahabat Kira, Athrun, cowok dengan label high-class dalam masalah tampang yang pesonanya bahkan berpengaruh padaku (oke, aku mengakuinya. Aku suka padanya). Ada juga Dearka-playboy kelas kakap yang hubungannya tidak jelas dengan Miriallia, dan temannya yang ketus-Yzak. Dan kebetulan juga teman-teman cowokku itu merupakan tipe orang yang hampir mirip denganku. Susah didekati dan tidak begitu disenangi kerena pola pikir yang berbeda. Hmm, bagaimanapun melawan arus dan berlainan visi dengan orang kebanyakan menghasilkan konsekuensi yang berat ya, misalnya dikucilkan atau dipandang aneh…

Tapi secara keseluruhan aku menikmati hidupku. Aku bersyukur atas hidup yang diberikan Tuhan padaku. Prestasi yang bagus, keluarga yang hangat, sahabat-sahabat yang tiada duanya… Seakan aku sudah mencapai kesempurnaan hidup dan tidak ingin meminta apapun lagi kecuali mensyukuri apa yang telah ada.

Sampai suatu saat mereka datang.

* * *

Hari itu aku berjalan beriringan dengan Lacus menuju perpustakaan untuk menemui Miriallia. Kelas kami berbeda sehingga kesempatan kami bertemu adalah pada saat jam istirahat-di perpustakaan atau kebun belakang sekolah, dan saat jam pulang sekolah. Kami membicarakan banyak hal sembari menanti kedatangan Miriallia.

"Cagalli, mau dengar cerita seram tidak?"

"Tumben kamu bilang gitu. Bukannya kamu nggak suka sama yang horror-horror?"

Lacus baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk membalas kata-kataku ketika Miriallia tergopoh-gopoh datang dan segera menghempaskan dirinya di bangku di depan kami.

"Maaaaf! Lagi-lagi aku ribut di kelas bahasa gara-gara debat sama si angkuh Allster itu. Mohon pengertiannya kawan-kawan sekalian!" katanya dengan suara setengah berbisik menyadari tatapan memperingatkan dari penjaga perpustakaan.

"Sebagai seorang jurnalis kamu harusnya dapat memperhitungkan ketepatan waktu, nggak peduli kamu harus berantem dulu sama Flay atau nggak. Lagian, hobi banget sih kamu telat?" jawabku ketus, ingin sedikit mengerjainya karena keterlambatannya.

"Iya, iyaaa! Aku tau. Maaf ya…"

"Hehe, kena kamu kukerjai. Santai sajalah. Cuma ngaret lima menit. Kali ini nggak masalah, tapi kalau sampe telat lagi kayak waktu di toko buku waktu kamu ngaret satu setengah jam, aku jelas bakal ngamuk. Oh ya, balik ke topik kita tadi Lacus! Ayo lanjut cerita."

"Wah aku ketinggalan kereta! Cerita apaan nih?" tanya Miriallia semangat.

"Cerita seram," jawab Lacus dengan senyum lembutnya yang langsung disambut dengan antusias oleh Miriallia. Miriallia memang pecinta cerita horror. "Umm… Ayahku yang cerita sih, tapi katanya ini kisah nyata. Jadi suatu hari ada seorang anak gadis seumuran kita bersiap untuk pergi tidur. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan muka lalu berkaca di depan cermin dan tiba-tiba saat itu, di sekilas di cermin dia melihat bayangan nenek-nenek di kaca. Padahal saat itu tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dia…"

Aku bengong. Aku memang bukan penakut, tapi membayangkan ada nenek-nenek ikut berkaca di cermin di kamar mandi membuatku agak, apa ya? Aneh. Miriallia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Hu-wow! Lumayan juga tuh Lacus, merinding aku ngebayanginnya. Beneran cerita nyata tuh? Jadi ngeri aku… Ceritamu kuterbitkan di Koran sekolah ya?" komentar Miriallia penuh semangat yang disambut dengan anggukan Lacus.

Kami bercakap-cakap beberapa saat sembari mendiskusikan isi buku yang kami pinjam sampai akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi. Kami keluar perpustakaan dan berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Saat itulah aku melihat sesuatu yang kuharap tidak akan pernah kulihat. Saat itu, sebelum Lacus dan Miriallia melambaikan tangan dan berbalik menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Aku melihatnya.

Dengan amat jelas dari pantulan kaca jendela. Seorang gadis yang sama persis dengan Lacus, berdiri disampingnya dan menyeringai dengan senyuman licik kearahku.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, aku sering melihatnya. Makhluk itu. Sekilas dari pantulan kaca atau cermin. Entah apa atau siapa dia, tapi aku selalu merasa dia punya niat yang tidak baik pada Lacus. Dia selalu muncul dari balik punggung Lacus saat Lacus sedang bercermin, atau bayangannya tak sengaja terpantul di kaca jendela. Dan yang membuatku sedikit ngeri adalah Lacus sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Keberadaan bayangan lain selain bayangannya.

Apa hanya aku yang dapat melihatnya?

Hal itu membuatku penasaran. Apa yang dia inginkan dari Lacus? Dan kenapa ia muncul?

Aku memperhatikannya hari demi hari, datang dan pergi di balik bayangan Lacus. Sosoknya yang semula adalah bayangan semu diantara keberadaan dan ketiadaan kini mulai semakin jelas terlihat. Makhluk itu, mencoba menjelma menjadi Lacus. Kalau kau berada di posisiku, kau akan berpikir ada kembaran Lacus yang berdiri berdampingan dengannya. Dan aku menjadi semakin ngeri karenanya.

Aku bertanya pada Lacus apakan dia mengalami kejadian kejadian aneh belakangan ini, dan ternyata ia menjawab tidak. Aku menjadi semakin bingung, apakah makhluk itu hanya sekedar imajinasiku semata?

* * *

Hari itu akhir pekan. Lacus, aku, Miriallia, dan Kira beserta kawan-kawannya memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman hiburan bersama-sama untuk mengisi waktu luang. Kami sepakat berkumpul di depan sebuah toko sebelum pergi ke taman hiburan. Aku berdiri didepan toko dengan tidak sabar. Seperti biasa, Miriallia telat lagi. Aku sedang memandangi barang pajangan saat kulihat Miriallia datang dari pantulan bayangan di kaca.

Saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu. Seketika aku membeku ketakutan tak bergerak di tempatku berdiri. Kulihat dari pantulan bayangan di kaca, makhluk itu. MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK itu bermunculan. Dia yang sebelumnya terus-menerus membuntuti Lacus kini semakin jelas. Lalu, yang membuatku bergidik, kulihat makhluk-makhluk sejenis di belakang dan di samping Miriallia, Athrun, dan Yzak. Di sebelah Miriallia berwujud laki-laki dengan rambut coklat ikal dan mata biru kristal yang menatap dengan kosong. Di belakang Athrun berdiri sosok yang amat mirip dengannya dengan rambut orange dan mata hijau emerald yang memandang dingin. Lalu di samping belakang Yzak, berdiri seorang gadis, amat mirip dengan Yzak namun dengan rambut coklat gelap dan mata berwarna ungu lavender, ekspresinya murung.

Ketakutanku tak berhenti di situ. Perlahan, dari samping kiri dan kananku, mewujud dua sosok asing. Seorang gadis pucat yang amat sangat mirip denganku dengan mata merah magenta dan rambut bergelombang menatap sendu dari samping kiriku. Dan di samping kananku muncul seorang anak lelaki sebayaku, dengan warna mata dan warna rambut yang serupa denganku namun ekspresinya keras dan sorot matanya keji.

Aku berteriak.

* * *

"Kamu kenapa?"

Teman-temanku memandangku dengan heran. Aku memeluk Lacus, ketakutan melingkupi diriku. Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang berkali-kali aku kembali tenang.

"Ka…kalian tidak melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa?"

"Ka…kaca… bayangannya…"

"Memang ada apa dengan kacanya?"

Aku memberanikan diri melirik kearah kaca. Lega sekaligus merasa takut. Makhluk-makhluk itu tak ada dalam pantulan kaca.

* * *

"Kamu yakin nggak apa-apa?" tanya Athrun yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah bangku di dekat wahana bianglala, menanti kawan-kawanku selesai bermain. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka Athrun tidak ikut serta dan malah duduk disini bersamaku.

"Um…nggak apa-apa," jawabku. Entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas. Apa karena tatapan intensnya kearahku?

"Memangnya kau lihat apa tadi di kaca?"

"Hahaha… kau pasti nggak akan percaya kalau aku cerita." Dia hanya menatapku seakan memberitahu bahwa dia tidak akan menertawakan dan mempercayai apapun yang akan kukatakan. "Aku lihat… pantulan seseorang di kaca. Tapi orang itu nggak ada. Cuma bayangannya yang… Ah, sudahlah. Kau jelas-jelas nggak akan percaya…"

"Aku percaya," katanya. Aku memandanginya, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang mungkin tersirat di matanya.

"Kau juga melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku merasa memang ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku pikir aku pasti berhalusinasi, jadi aku nggak ambil pusing…"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku menyela perkataannya.

"Nggak tau juga sih, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku suka agak kaget waktu lihat cermin. Kadang selama sepersekian detik bayanganku nggak ada di kaca. Konyol ya? Kayaknya mataku aja yang salah, jadi harus diperiksa ke dokter."

Kami tak saling bicara salama beberapa saat, memikirkan apa yang baru saja kami bicarakan.

"Kau tau, sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar ada," kataku. Athrun hanya mengangguk menyetujui. "Semoga saja, apapun mau mereka, bukan sesuatu yang bisa berdampak buruk buat kita."

Aku merasa sedikit tenang mengetahui ada orang lain yang, mungkin, mengalami kejadian yang serupa. Aku menoleh saat merasakan tangan Athrun menyentuh tanganku.

"Mmm, Cagalli… Aku tau waktunya memang nggak tepat, apalagi setelah pembicaraan kita barusan. Tapi sebenarnya hari ini ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan…"

Dia berkata dengan salah tingkah dan wajah yang merah. Aku menahan napas, merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Mungkinkah dia akan…

"A… Aku sayang, eh, maksudku suka sama kamu. Bu, bukan suka sabagai teman atau sahabat… Ng, aku suka…" Aku menghentikan kata-katanya dengan menyentuhkan jemariku di bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku tau… Aku juga."

* * *

Aku tak pernah bermimpi Athrun menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Bukan berarti aku tak mengharapkannya, justru aku SANGAT mengharapkan dia memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Dan yang membuatku senang adalah ketidak munculan 'mereka' setelah kejadian di hari itu.

Namun ternyata, aku salah.

Suara dering ponsel membangunkanku dari tidurku. Kulihat sekilas jam weker glow in the dark-ku di atas meja. Jam satu malam. Siapa gerangan yang meneleponku tengah malam begini? Athrun tak mungkin iseng meneleponku, karena kami baru saja selesai mengobrol dua jam lalu.

Dengan enggan kuraih ponselku tanpa lebih dulu melihat siapa nama penelepon yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Hallo?" jawabku, ogah-ogahan karena mengantuk.

"Ca…Cagalli?" jawab suara di ujung telepon.

"Milly?"

"Maaf…aku telepon malam-malam begini…"

"Ada apa?" Aku segera bangun dan duduk bersandar ke bedpost. Aku dapat merasakan suara Miriallia sedikir bergetar. Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?

"Cagalli, aku takut…," suaranya menghilang sesaat. Aku berani bersumpah mendengar Miriallia menangis,"i…ingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu? Saat kamu bilang kau melihat…melihat hal yang aneh di kaca etalase?"

Aku menahan napas mendengar ucapan Miriallia. "Ya."

"A…aku rasa… aku rasa, aku juga melihatnya…"

* * *

"Lalu, sebenarnya bentuk seperti apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Athrun pada Miriallia saat kami bertiga berkumpul diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan teman-teman kami yang lain.

Malam itu, sesaat setelah Miriallia menelepon aku langsung mengirim pesan singkat untuk Athrun mengenai hal yang barusaja Miriallia ceritakan. Pagi harinya Athrun meneleponku dan menyarankan untuk membahasnya bertiga, karena diantara kami semua hanya kita bertiga yang mengalami keanehan tersebut.

"Entahlah… Nggak begitu jelas, cuma sebentar tapi aku takut banget waktu lihat ada anak cowok berdiri disebelahku waktu aku lagi ngaca di kamar mandi. Aku jadi inget ceritanya Lacus, karena itu aku langsung nelepon kamu. Pokoknya habis itu, pagi-paginya aku langsung nutupin semua kaca di kamarku pake kertas dan kain."

"Tunggu dulu, anak cowok katamu? Apa cowok itu berambut coklat ikal, bermata biru, dan warna kulitnya agak gelap?"

"Iya! Kok kamu tau?"

"Oh Ya Tuhan…" Apa yang dilihat Miriallia adalah makhluk yang sama seperti apa yang kulihat di kaca etalase itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari cara untuk menghentikan penampakan-penampakan mereka di belakang bayangan kita," kata Athrun sembari menyentuh tanganku dan mencoba menenangkanku. Miriallia dan aku mengangguk menyetujui. Semua keanehan ini harus segera dihentikan.

* * *

Aku sedang mencari sesuatu di laci maja riasku ketika tak sengaja melirik kearah kaca. Jantungku mencelos ketika melihat bayangan seorang cowok, yang dulu pernah kulihat berdiri di samping kananku di pantulan bayangan kaca etalase, tersenyum dengan senyum rubahnya.

Aku mencoba menarik napas. Tiba-tiba dengan cepat bayangan cowok itu hilang digantikan oleh sosok gadis pirang, yang juga pernah kulihat berdiri di sisiku di bayangan di kaca etalase. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

_"Milikku sekarang. Tidak bisa kabur lagi…"_

Aku ngeri setengah mati mendengar kata-katanya berbisik pelan di telingaku. Dengan panik kuraih vas bunga di atas meja riasku dan melemparnya, menghantam kaca hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Aku berteriak histeris ketika mendapati bercak-bercak darah muncul dari pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

* * *

Malam itu, aku bermimpi buruk. Aku berada di ruangan penuh kaca, terpenjara di dalamnya. Aku menutup mata memohon agar terbangun. Tetapi saat membuka mata aku malah mendapati cowok itu, cowok yang membayang-bayangi bayanganku, berdiri di hadapanku.

"_Terimakasih,"_ katanya. _"Terimakasih kau telah menyingkirkannya. Dengan begitu, hanya aku satu-satunya yang berhak atasmu."_ Lalu ia menunjukkan senyuman penipunya dan seluruh kaca di ruangan itu pecah. Serpihannya berhamburan dan menyayat-nyayat tubuhku.

Aku terbangun dengan teriakan, keringat dingin yang bercucuran di keningku, dan luka sayatan di punggung tanganku.

"A… Aku rasa, aku tahu cara mengenyahkan mereka…"

Athrun dan Miriallia serta merta menoleh kearahku. Meraka tetap diam, menantiku berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Miriallia kemudian.

"Memecahkan kaca. Aku, aku sudah mencobanya… Tapi mereka harus ada di pantulan saat kita memecahkan kacanya."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera…"

"Tunggu dulu," tambahku buru-buru menyela kata-kata Athrun,"kita harus melakukannya dengan yang lainnya. Karena waktu itu aku juga melihat 'mereka' ada di bayangan Lacus dan kawan-kawan."

Lalu setelahnya, kami merundingkan rencana kami.

* * *

"Lalu sebenarnya ada urusan apa kalian bertiga mengumpulkan kami disini? DISINI, di ruang ganti wanita? Kalian waras atau tidak sih?" teriak Yzak murka. Dearka dan Athrun mencoba menenangkannya.

Hanya ini satu-satunya rencana yang kami peroleh. Mengumpulkan kami bertujuh di ruang ganti siswi sepulang sekolah. Karena hanya ruangan ini satu-satunya tempat di sekolah dengan kaca yang cukup besar untuk menampung bayangan kami semua.

Aku dan Miriallia mulai waspada mengamati bayangan di kaca, karena kebetulan hanya kami yang dapat melihat 'mereka'. Aku bahkan tak mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di ucapkan Lacus.

Tubuhku menegang ketika kulihat satu persatu mereka muncul. Dibelakang bayangan Lacus, Yzak, Miriallia, Athrun, bahkan bayanganku. Aku segera melirik kearah Miriallia yang ternyata sedang memandangku dengan ketakutan, menandakan dia juga melihat apa yang kulihat. Dengan refleks aku berteriak.

"Athrun!"

Athrun menyadari kode yang sudah kuberikan dan segera meraih kursi di dekatnya. Lalu tanpa ragu-ragu melemparkannya ke kaca dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tindakan Athrun mengejutkan yang lainnya. "Kau gila apa?" teriak Yzak antara kaget dan marah. Namun segera terhenti ketika Lacus dan Miriallia berteriak. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, pecahan-pecahan kaca itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Oh SHIT!" maki Dearka dengan wajah horror.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Kira panik. Yzak hanya terdiam karena shock.

"Kalian pasti nggak akan percaya sekalipun kami cerita," kata Athrun sembari memeluk pundakku.

Syukurlah, akhirnya usai sudah…

* * *

Musim dingin tiba dan masing-masing dari kami sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir. Aku sedang duduk sendirian di kelas sepulang sekolah menunggu Athrun menjemputku. Merasa jenuh, kuputuskan untuk beranjak dan menunggu Athrun di luar kelas.

Saat kubuka pintu kelas, bukan koridor atau ruang kelas seberang yang kudapati. Melainkan sebuah koridor panjang dengan sisi-sisinya yang terbuat dari kaca. Tanganku refleks meraih gagang pintu namun ternyata pintu itu bergeming. Lalu aku menoleh kedalam ruang kelas. Aku menjatuhkan buku-buku dalam genggamanku. Ruangan yang tak sampai semenit lalu adalah ruangan kelasku berubah menjadi ruangan penuh kaca, sama persis seperti ruangan yang pernah kulihat dalam mimpiku.

Dan dalam ruangan itu, dari masing-masing kacanya muncul refleksi yang berbeda-beda. Orang-orang yang tak kukenal, teman sekelasku, sampai guru kimiaku. Semuanya tampak normal, kecuali dengan citra bayangan-bayangan hitam kabur yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Sontak aku berlari keluar, menuju koridor kaca. Aku berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Berharap apapun yang terjadi dan kulihat sekarang tidak nyata dan segera berakhir.

Aku menutup mata, takut akan pantulan diriku sendiri yang terpantul dari kaca-kaca di koridor yang tampaknya tak berujung itu.

Aku merasakan seseorang mengejarku di belakang dan berteriak memanggil namaku, mencoba menghentikanku.

Athrun?

Aku membuka mata dan menoleh untuk melihatnya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian aku merasa seperti telah menabrak dan menerjang menembus sebuah kaca raksasa. Serpihanya berterbangan, mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku berteriak. Ketika pandanganku mulai jelas, aku melihat Athrun menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"CAGALLIII!"

Sebelum aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba semua di sekelilingku menjadi gelap.

* * *

Athrun sedang berjalan menuju kelas Cagalli ketika mendapati kekasihnya itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ke atap sekolah. Athrun memanggilnya, namun kekasihnya itu tidak merespon dan tetap berlari kemudian bergegas menaiki tangga.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, ia mengejarnya. Ia berteriak memanggilnya, merasa takut karena ternyata kekasihnya itu berlari dengan mata terpejam. Ia mencoba menyamai kecepatan kekasihnya dan menarik tangannya untuk menghentikannya. Namun terlambat.

Cagalli melompati pagar pembatas dan terjatuh.

* * *

"Aku heran, kemarin kucoba untuk menghubungi ponselnya tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya. Kucoba telepon ke rumahnya juga sama saja. Aku tahu dia ada kencan kemarin, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku bahkan tak melihatnya pagi ini di ruang locker… Milly juga sama. Apa Athrun juga seperti itu, Kira?" tanya Lacus pada Kira saat mereka berjalan menuju kantin pada jam istirahat.

"Kamu membicarakan siapa Lacus? Memangnya Athrun itu siapa?"

Lacus memandang Kira dengan tatapan aneh,"Kamu bercanda ya, Kira? Athrun kan sahabatmu sejak SD…"

"Masa? Aku tidak pernah merasa punya teman yang namanya Athrun kok."

Lacus terkejut mendengar ucapan Kira. Ia menatap Kira, mencoba menilai apakah kekasihnya itu serius atau tidak. Tetapi Kira menatapnya dengan bingung, dia tidak berbohong. Tiba-tiba firasat buruk menghampirinya dan ia segera berbalik arah.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kira kebingungan karena kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh itu.

"Milly. Aku harus ke kelasnya. Dia pasti tau sesuatu. Cagalli juga."

"Milly? Cagalli? Siapa meraka? Teman klubmu? Lacus?"

Jantung Lacus berdegup kencang. Tak mungkin Kira lupa tentang mereka juga. Mereka semua sahabatnya, kenapa tiba-tiba ia melupakan mereka seakan-akan mereka tak pernah ada.

Ia berlari meninggalkan Kira.

Lacus menerobos masuk kedalam kelas Miriallia, dengan panik mencari-cari sosoknya. Ia tidak berhasil menemukannya dan menanyakan seorang gadis yang berada di dekatnya.

"Apa Miriallia hari ini tidak masuk?"

"Miriallia? Siapa Miriallia?"

"Miriallia! Miriallia Haww. Tingginya sama denganku, kurang lebih. Rambut coklat bergelombang sebahu, siswi anggota klub surat kabar. Apa dia masuk sekolah hari ini?"

"Maaf, mungkin kau salah kelas. Di kelas ini tidak ada yang namanya Miriallia…Satu-satunya anak klub surat kabar di kelas ini anak cowok, dan satu-satunya anak cewek berambut coklat bergelombang di kelas ini namanya Rui. Itu, yang duduk di depan dan pakai kacamata."

Lacus terhenyak mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Mencoba berpikir logis di tengah rasa paniknya, ia mencubit lengannya keras-keras sampai ujung kukunya menggores kulitnya.

Sakit. Bukan mimpi.

Dengan segera Lacus berlari pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan keheranan. Ia terburu-buru berlari ke kelas Cagalli, benaknya berkali-kali mengulang doa.

_Tuhan, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Semoga apa yang kupikirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi. _

Hanya ada beberapa orang di kelas Cagalli, dan mereka juga akan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk menikmati jam istirahat. Lacus bergegas menanyai mereka satu persatu. Dan masing-masing dari mereka menjawab hal yang sama. Siapa itu Cagalli? Karena di kelas itu tak ada orang yang seperti Lacus sebutkan. Setelahnya mereka pergi tanpa menghiraukan Lacus.

Lacus berdiri terpaku di depan kelas. Tiba-tiba di pojok kelas, di bangku tempat Cagalli biasanya duduk, muncul beberapa orang anak laki-laki entah darimana dan memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam. Salah satunya berambut pirang, mirip dengan Cagalli.

Ketakutan, Lacus berbalik keluar kelas. Belum sempat menyentuh gagang pintu, seorang gadis yang amat sangat mirip dengannya menghadangnya.

"_Tidak bisa lari lagi. Sekarang giliranmu, Lacus…." _

**fin **

**

* * *

**

Catatan :

Terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita horror, diantaranya :

Video singkat di HP teman yang isinya tentang seorang anak balita yang sedang ngaca. Waktu dia berbalik, ternyata bayangannya tetap diam dan nggak ikut berbalik.

Komik misteri yang saya lupa judulnya. Tentang cewek penyendiri yang eksistensinya direbut hantu cowok.

Cerita nyata di masyarakat tentang pohon yang bisa mengeluarkan darah.

Versi asli cerita Lacus," Seorang anak gadis yang mandi maghrib-maghrib (kamar mandinya terpisah dari rumah inti, seperti model rumah jaman dulu). Orangtuanya memanggilnya untuk menyegerakan mandinya karena menjelang malam. Dia tidak menghiraukannya, dan JRENG! Muncullah bayangan si nenek. Setelah itu si gadis sakit dan jadi gila. Sebenarnya inti ceritanya itu bukan mistis, melainkan pamali mandi maghrib-maghrib.

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca . Sekali lagi maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini… Bila ada pertanyaan, saran, kritik silakan klik icon balon di bawah ini. :)


End file.
